familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Owen1983
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Talk:1975 Ford LTD Station Wagon page. Please take a moment and review the Family Guy Wiki:Policies and guidelines which contains most of the important ground rules for edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Buckimion (talk) 00:38, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Spam Read the above policy pages. Your picture is being treated as spam because we do not need it. IF you have a logical fact to share, then you may do so on the talk page. --Buckimion (talk) 00:50, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Tke reason I uploaded the picture was that the aarticle said peter drives a 1975 Ford LTD Wagon but this is not true becuse the car peter drives is mor modern and resembles a 1980 Dodge Diplomat wagon not a ford LTD I hope I explained things.Owen1983 (talk) 01:21, October 18, 2014 (UTC) You did not make any such case, you just attempted to post the picture. Regardless, your argument is not accepted because the tail end is wrong. --Buckimion (talk) 01:25, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Bckimion I jnow about cars i am a member of the IMCDB an i am a member of the IGCD and the WCS forum and i am a fan of cars so I know difference like chassis and car bodies an the car is a 1980s Dodge diplomat wagon not a 1975 Ford the article says it was 1980 and that model wasnt made in the 1980s so i am right.Owen1983 (talk) 01:36, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Buddy, you don't know jack about cars. You now have a choice, you can leave willingly, or be blocked permanently. --Buckimion (talk) 01:38, October 18, 2014 I have researched this and according to the IMCDB it a ford LTD but it doesnt mean it is one thats just an opinion from somebody who doesnt no about cars I have been a fan of cars for 25years and its a diplomat with parts of a LTD but its not an LTD SO CVALLING IT AN LTD IS LIKE CALLING A MOCHA HOT CHOCOLATE BECUSE ITS GOT CHOCOLATE INAND I WATCH THE SHOW RELGUOSLY and blocking me becuse i pointed out an error is stupid OWEN https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhCUPVQSfiE You got nothing on me as far as car knowledge goes. I've been driving & showing cars longer than you've been alive. --Buckimion (talk) 17:15, October 21, 2014 (UTC) My dad owns a motor museum and is cherman of of the american car club in my country and he say it is not an LTD it is not an LTD AND acording i dont now Jack about cars I know about cars that you have never heard of OWEN its a 1988 LTD country with the rear of a 1975 ltd why are you being uncivil Buckimion and blocking me because i agree with you is against wiki rules Wiki ownes this site not you --Owen 17:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC)